


it started at samegawa

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crush, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji-senpai is amazing, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started at samegawa

Souji-senpai is amazing, okay, it's _fact._ Everyone likes him.

...including you.

But why wouldn't you, when he's talking to you and inviting you to eat lunch and fuckin' makin' you study in a library where you can't even sneeze without feeling like a dumbass. Souji saw your true self, the ugliest parts and he worked with you to find the parts of yourself that made you proud again.

It's hard not to like him, even if he's not, y'know, your type.

Yeah, you got a type.

Even if he doesn't quite fit he managed to sneak his way in there. It makes you nervous because you bet he knows, and you ain't gonna do shit about it, okay, you're not. If you can't face Naoto what makes you think you can face him?

You just wish you'd think before blurting out the shit you do.

"I wanna make memories with Senpai too!"

**Author's Note:**

> another fun fact: souji is definitely kanji's type 
> 
> look out kanji HE'S GONNA BE SO CUTE YOU WANT TO DIE


End file.
